Stormy  Nights
by SimsKaida
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino go to Ludwig's house to visit, only to get stuck there because of a blizzard. Lovino is terrified of storms and Gilbert uses it to his advantage. PruMano, with a very small side of GerIta.


Lovino huffed quietly, sitting against a wall, and staring at the room around him. God knew what time it was, but he couldn't fall asleep. Even though it was dark and he could barely see anything, the unfamiliar surroundings kept him awake. He had always been like that, unable to fall asleep in places he wasn't used to. He remembered it took him awhile as a child to get used to falling asleep in Antonio's house, and then he had to repeat the whole process over again when he left the bastard. And maybe, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the house he was currently sitting in hadn't belonged to the potato bastard. Don't get any stupid ideas, it definitely wasn't his fault he was here! He was sorely tempted to brave the storm outside just to get the hell out of there, but he knew it would be a suicide mission. The blizzard that had been raging on for hours now was the worst one this year. The power had gone out shortly after it had started, and they had sat in darkness for awhile before finally deciding to just go to sleep.

He cursed his brother for dragging them to the potato bastard's house when he had known fully well that a blizzard was coming! They would have been safe in Italy, but no, they had to travel all the way to Germany, just to get stuck here. Which was really just his luck. He sent a glare at the sleeping form of his brother, curled up on the floor next to the German bastard. Because of course the idiot had gotten scared and begged the bastard to sleep next to him. And Ludwig, the stupid bastard that he was, had agreed.

He jumped as another gust of wind smashed against the house and cursed softly under his breath. He wasn't scared, dammit, the wind had just caught him off guard. Yeah, haha, that was it, and he was trembling from the cold, not from fear. He wasn't terrified of storms, not even at his own house, and he definitely wasn't scared at the stupid unfamiliar potato bastard's house. Of course he wasn't.

Another violent gust of wind rushed past the house and he pulled the covers up closer to him, trembling violently now. Goddammit, he should have just stayed home. To hell with the fact that he would have been all alone, it was better than this. Sitting in the dark while his brother and the bastard slept peacefully like the fucking bastards that they were. He didn't know why he came here, it wasn't like it was much different from being alone. All his brother did was cling to the stupid potato bastard and talk incessantly about stupid things. Knowing his brother he was probably _dreaming_ about the bastard right know.

Which is just as well, because knowing the bastard he was probably dreaming about Feliciano, too. Not like the stupid macho potato would ever admit it, but he was obviously just as horribly in love with Feliciano as Felicano was with him. And to be honest it made Lovino sick. Sick that his brother could look at such a bastard with those love-struck eyes, sick that he would choose that bastard over his own brother, and to act like it was all okay when it obviously wasn't.

Well fuck them. They could be as lovey-dovey as they wanted, but he wasn't going to have anything to do with it. As soon as this goddamned storm was over he was going home whether his brother liked it or not and he was never coming back. Or going anywhere with his brother if Ludwig was going to be there. So what if he would end up sitting all alone at his house eating tomatoes. That was fine with him, he liked being alone. Everyone else was just annoying anyway.

A deep frown spread over his face as he heard his stomach growl. Dammit. It was all that bastard's fault for making disgusting potatoes for dinner. He had barely touched his of course, and had to watch as his brother at it like it was actually good. The German bastard was ruining his brother's taste buds, soon enough Feli would even stop liking pasta. He scowled fiercely and swore to himself that if it ever got that bad he would cease to consider Feliciano as his brother.

...Dammit. Well he certainly couldn't _ignore_ the fact that he was hungry, and he certainly wasn't going to be getting any sleep anyway. He let out a deep sigh, and slowly got up, letting the blanket he had been holding fall to the floor. He did his best to ignore the whistling wind outside, though he couldn't help jumping a couple times and almost knocking over a couple chairs. He swore softly to himself as he made his way over to what he assumed was the general direction of the kitchen. Hell if he knew anymore, the potato bastard's house was confusing.

"Dammit!" He hissed as he stubbed his toe against something hard. There was a shuffling noise in the other room and he froze, waiting a couple moments before letting out a small sigh of relief. It must have been Ludwig, because his brother could sleep through anything. You had to practically dump water on the idiot to wake him up.

He did, eventually, by some miracle, make it to a room he assumed was the kitchen. It was too dark to tell, but he thought he felt his hand brush against a sink, and it sure as hell wasn't the bathroom. He fumbled around for a few minutes, trying to find the fridge and managing to knock a few things over in the process. He could have sworn the fridge was right … over … aha! He grinned triumphantly as his hand gripped the handle of the fridge. Finally.

He opened the fridge, half expecting light to flood over the kitchen before remembering that the power was off. Cursing himself for being stupid, he searched through the fridge, hoping there was something in there other than potatoes, wurst and beer. How could anyone live on that kind of crap anyway? That was probably why the Germans were so fucked up, they ate absolute shit all day.

His fingers brushed against something smooth and his heart skipped a beat. Did he dare hope as to what the was? His fingers closed over it hesitantly before taking it out of the fridge. By god, it actually was, wasn't it? He smiled a little despite himself and closed the fridge, staring at the fruit in wonder. Who knew the bastard would actually have something good in his fridge? Even if there was only one of them. He bit into the tomato, savoring the flavor as it washed over his tongue. Heaven right smack in the middle of hell, that was. Not even the fact that the tomato had been sitting in the bastard's fridge could take away it's wonderful taste.

"Goddammit!" He heard someone curse right outside the kitchen and he froze. After a few seconds there was a small click and light flooded through the hallway. Lovino squinted and shielded his eyes as the beam slowly got closer. Who the fuck would be up this late at night? .. Other than himself. And where the fuck did they get a flashlight? If he had known there were flashlights in this place he would have gone to look for one a long time ago.

"What the fu- Oh, hey." The godforsaken beam of light was now shining right in the doorway to the kitchen. And though he had been temporarily blinded, he knew who's voice that was, it would take an idiot _not_ to recognize it.

"Shine that damn flashlight in a different direction, bastard!" He snarled at the albino, and the beam of light quickly darted to his right.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all. "But seriously, what the hell are you doing in the kitchen this late at night?" He asked, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lovino shot back, taking another bite of the tomato. So much for being able to enjoy it in peace.

"A tomato? Seriously? Is that all you ever eat? I didn't even know we _had_ any tomatoes in the fridge." Gilbert snorted, walking over to the fridge and yanking it open.

"Do all you ever eat is potatoes and wurst?" He shot back, glaring at the taller man.

"No." He replied shrugging his shoulders and taking an apple out of the fridge. "See?" He asked making a big show of taking a bite of the apple. "Not a potato _or_ a wurst."

Lovino just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the tomato. He figured Gilbert would leave him alone once he was done with his apple and then Lovino would be left in peace again. Because he really didn't need to deal with potato bastards this late at night, or early in the morning depending on what time it was.

No suck luck, however. When he looked up from his tomato the first thing he saw was a pair of crimson eyes staring at him intently, far too close for his comfort. He jumped in surprise, nearly dropping his tomato in the process.

'Wh – what the hell, bastard!" He exclaimed quietly, painfully aware of the sleeping couple in the next room. Not that he really cared if they woke up or not, he just didn't want to have to deal with _them _too.

"Why _are_ you awake this late at night?" He asked, and Lovino shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I was hungry so I went to go get a tomato." He replied, glaring lightly at the albino. "Simple as that."

"Ja, but why were you awake in the first place?" He leaned in closer and Lovino tried to back up, but he was already standing against a counter. "I doubt you were hungry enough to wake up had you already been asleep. Which you obviously weren't."

"Why do you _care_ anyway?" He asked, his grip on his tomato tightening. Dammit, why couldn't the stupid bastard just leave him alone? All he wanted to do was eat his tomato in peace, wait till the storm was over, and the go home.

"I'm curious. Humor me." Gilbert replied, that intense expression never leaving his face. He wished the bastard would look away, even for a second. There was something in his expression that made him uncomfortable, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

He finally managed to look away, a faint pink tinge staining his cheeks. He huffed and took another bite of his tomato, staring at the ground before mumbling something incoherently.

"What?" Gilbert asked, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him. "I couldn't hear you, speak louder."

He slapped Gilbert's hand away, glaring at the former-nation, the pink tinge to his cheeks more prominent now. "I said I couldn't sleep, bastard." He huffed and looked away again. "Happy?"

There was silent for a few seconds, or was it minutes? Lovino couldn't tell. It got to a point where he swore that Gilbert must have left, before looking up and finding that the other man was still staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably again. "What's your problem?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice down. "Stop staring at me!"

Gilbert blinked a few times, as if he hadn't realized he'd been staring. Lovino was surprised to see a faint blush appearing on Gilbert's own cheeks. But, no, that had to be a trick on the lighting. Or lack thereof. Gilbert didn't blush, except when he was drunk and even _then_ it was rare. Another awkward silence followed, in which Gilbert's stare still didn't trail away from his face.

"You're fucking cute when you blush, you know that?" Gilbert suddenly spoke up, and seemed to unconsciously take a step forward.

"I- What!" He couldn't even come up with a proper response to that. What kind of idiotic question was that! "Where the hell did that come from?"

"You're blushing!" He exclaimed, his voice a little over a whisper. He poked Lovino's cheek, his lips twitching up into a small smirk. "It's cute."

That comment certainly wasn't helping said blush and he huffed indignantly. "Shut up!" He whisper-yelled almost forgetting to keep his voice at a decent level. "I still don't know why you're here, or why you care about me being awake _or_ my goddamn blush." He crossed his arms, glaring at Gilbert.

Gilbert opened his mouth to respond when there was a very loud gust of wind that shook the house. Lovino yelped in terror, his eyes going wide. His tomato fell to the floor, spilling red guts all over the kitchen tiles. The potato bastard was going to have a fit about that when he woke up. He gripped the counter behind him, his knuckles going white with the pressure. Gilbert looked at him, alarmed, and then blinked a couple times.

"Are you-" He started to ask, then blinked a couple more times. "Are you afraid of storms?"

"No! Wh – why would I be afraid of something stupid like that?" He asked, sounding more afraid than actually angry. He had started to tremble again, and goddammit, why did Gilbert have to be here! He was going to be made fun of for this, he was sure.

"That's why you couldn't sleep isn't it?" He asked, and Lovino was surprised to hear only half of the usual mockingess in his tone. Did he dare say there was something … gentler to his tone? If Gilbert even had the ability to sound gentle.

"No-" he started to deny it, before realizing it was useless. "I don't see why it matters to you!" He struggled to keep his voice down. "Leave me alone!"

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Gilbert asked, looking confused. "I'm sure your brother would had slept by you if you had asked."

"He offered." Lovino replied, scowling. "But he would obviously still want to sleep next to _Ludwig._" He spat out Ludwig's name like it was poisonous. "And I refuse to sleep anywhere near the potato bastard. It's bad enough I'm stuck in his house."

Gilbert crossed his arms, his lips twitching down into a frown. "Ludwig isn't _that_ bad, is he? I mean sure he acts like he has a stick up his ass half the time, but I've managed to deal with him."

"He's not just 'that bad'" Lovino replied viciously. "He's the worst. And it doesn't help that I have to hear my stupid brother talk about him constantly. 'Oh, Lovi, isn't Ludwig so _wonderful_?' and 'Oh, Lovi, did you see Ludwig today?' and 'Oh, Lovi, I know your my brother, but it's not like I care because I'd much rather go cling to Ludwig than hang out with you.'" He stood there, glaring at Gilbert, his hands clenched into fists while the albino just stared at him, his mouth open slightly in shock.

"Lovi I-" Gilbert started to say, but was cut off as a strong gust of wind slammed into the house causing the windows to ratter violently. Lovino had gone pale and was trembling again, looking more terrified than Gilbert had ever seen him before. Which was saying something, because the Italian man wasn't what you would call 'brave'. He took a step forward and hesitantly put an arm around the frightened man, not really wanting to scare him even more. Lovino jerked away from him for a second, only to cling to him once another gist of wind hit, this once rivaling the last.

"B-bastard?" Lovino asked, still trembling as the winds shook the house. He knew he had to look pretty pathetic right now, but he was too scared to care.

"Ja?" Gilbert asked, his cheeks flushed, staring down in wonder at the Italian man that had suddenly appeared in his arms.

There was a few moments of silence. "...Stay with me, dammit." He finally mumbled into the taller man's shirt, cursing himself for actually saying that. He immediately regretted it. Gilbert was going to laugh at him. And then he'd tell everyone else and they'd laugh at him, too.

Gilbert's blush deepened considerably. "Ah, er, sure. Of course." He responded, not wanting to ruin his chance. He had the older Italian twin _willingly_ in his arms. He would never ever get a chance like this again. Ever.

Lovino was silent after that. Gilbert didn't mind, he was content to just hold him against his chest. After awhile the brunette's trembles slowly weakened until he was completely still in Gilbert;s arms, save for the slight rise and fall of his chest. He didn't have any clue as to how long they stood there, but after awhile he looked down to see that the Italian was fast asleep. He cheeks heated up again and he had to stop himself from exclaiming about how absolutely fucking _adorable_ that was. He managed to control himself, though, reminding himself that he couldn't ruin this.

He stood there for a little bit longer, making sure that Lovino was completely asleep, before gently picking him up. The half-nation mumbled something in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Gilbert let out a sigh of relief, and slowly carried the sleeping Italian out of the kitchen. Ludwig could clean up the mess in the kitchen later.

Luck must have really been on his side that day, because he managed to make it into the living room where his brother and Feli were fast asleep without running into a single thing. Feliciano was curled up into Ludwig's chest, and Ludwig with his arms protectively around him. Gilbert resisted another urge to exclaim about the cuteness, and gently set Lovino down in the makeshift bed the Italian had made on the floor. Lovi's only response was to sigh softly, and Gilbert couldn't help the small smile that fell over his lips. He lay down next to the sleeping man (Hey! He _had_ told him to stay with him, he wasn't going to disobey those orders.), and covered them both up with the blanket.

Gilbert lay there for a couple seconds before risking it and putting his arm around the sleeping Lovino. He would risk getting hit in the morning, it would definitely be worth it. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Lovi's body against his. Yeah, he was definitely going to get yelled at for this in the morning, but you just didn't let awesome chances like this go to waste. And, remembering the way Lovino had clung to him earlier (Though it _had_ been out of fear) maybe he had a better chance than he thought? One could only hope.

And, with his thoughts still focused on the Italian sleeping next to him, Gilbert fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Hey, hey, Germany~" Feliciano whispered, poking his lover in the side. Okay, so maybe he wasn't officially his lover, but it was close enough, right? Ludwig was just too shy to admit his romantic feelings, but considering he had woken up with the blond man's arms wrapped around him, he figured it wasn't too much of a stretch to call him his lover~

"Mm?" Ludwig responded sleepily, blinking up at the cheery Italian. "What is it?"

"Look!" Feliciano whispered excitedly, pointing to a corner of the room, where two figures were lying, asleep. "Aren't they so adorable~?"

"Is that … ?" Ludwig asked, not quite believing what he was seeing. Lovino appeared to be curled up in Gilbert's arms … and there didn't look like there were any signs of a fight at all. It actually looked, if he dared say it, peaceful.

"Yep!" Feliciano responded happily, absolutely radiating with pure joy. "Isn't this amazing? Now I have Ludwig and Lovi has Gilbert! Won't this be wonderful?" He asked, turning back to the surprised German, who's cheeks had a faint pink color to them,

Ludwig coughed nervously. "Uhm, er, sure." He was a little worried about when Lovino woke up, but he planned on being away from the room at that point in time. "Shall we go make breakfast?" He proposed. "For when they wake up?"

Feliciano gasped. "That's a great idea, Ludwig!" He smiled and stood up, taking his phone out of his pocket. "But first … " He snapped a picture of the two sleeping men and grinned brightly. It was so cute~

Ludwig pulled on the excited brunette's arm lightly. "Come on, Feliciano."

Feliciano nodded, and skipped cheerfully into the kitchen, followed by a still shocked Ludwig.

Who promptly had a fit about the tomato splattered all over his floor.


End file.
